past pain brings future happiness
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Dr. Isabella Swan watched someone she cared for deeply die in front of her eyes at fourteen, changing her whole life. now she's headed back to the palce it all happened. she's headed home. home to her family and friends home to Jacob. her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Bella drove down the roads of her childhood, the lush green trees that outlined the land of her birth. She was now 28years old and she was headed home for the first time since she was fourteen, she was headed home to Forks Washington with a medical degree from Yale in hand and a mission. She was determined that no family would every go through the trauma she went through at the age of fourteen. That another mother wouldn't die because of lack of proper medical care.

She'd been barley fourteen that cold dreary day in November that day that Sarah Black had died. Sarah had been like a mother to her. Gentle and strict all rolled into one. Bella's mother and father had split when Bella was only five and she'd been left in the care of her father the police chief of Forks. Her mother never was a child person. Oh sure Renee loved her there was no doubt about that but Renee had issue's taking care of herself let alone a young child so it had been decided that it was the most in Bella's interest for her to live in Forks. Of course she hadn't really stayed in Forks that much. Mainly she grew up in the reservation in La Push. Her dad's best friend Billy Black lived there with his wife and three kids. The twins were older then Bella by four years and Jacob was younger than her by two. The two year age difference didn't seem to matter though her and Jacob seemed to be inseparable from the moment he'd been born.

Her mind wondered back through the years. The years she spent with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob along with the other reservation kids especially her other best friend Leah Clearwater. She'd missed them terribly well she was gone but she couldn't face it in La push anymore and if she was in Forks she couldn't escape La push. The sights that had assaulted her as she walked onto La Push land still haunted her to this day.

She was fourteen that November day and Sarah had been eight weeks pregnant. The baby had been a complete surprise to everyone Jacob was ten the twins were sixteen but everyone was so excited for this new baby. The day had started off like any normal weekend on the reservation. Bella Jacob and Leah had been hanging out around the Black household when Sarah had suddenly collapsed and the three of them had raced to hero only to see blood pulling around her. Bella was in a panic but she tried to keep a cool head. She'd ordered Jacob to get Sam, he had a car and was old enough to drive. She ordered Leah to get the twins and then she tried to prop Sarah up getting her off the floor.

Charlie where fishing and out of reach, Sam had rushed through the door and looked at the scene around him. He'd quickly scooped Sarah into his arms and rushed her into his car well everyone else got into Rebecca and Rachel's car. Sam knew that he couldn't get her to Forks there wasn't time. He rushed her to the tiny La Push hospital hoping against hope she was ok. She hadn't been ok though. She'd bleed out from an ectopic pregnancy and because there wasn't an OBGYN on staff in La Push or even Forks there was nothing that could be done for her. She'd died when something could have prevented it. If more doctors were willing to practice in tiny towns Bella felt that less women would suffer. Less people in general would suffer, as it was now women from Forks or La Push had to go to Port Angeles for care, or if it was a desperate case to Seattle. Bella wasn't willing to let this pattern continue.

After Sarah's death she'd fled she'd fled her ghost and moved to Arizona to live with her mother but the minuet she'd turned sixteen she'd graduated high school early and then she'd been granted admittance to Yale on a full scholarship and she'd followed her dreams. She'd graduated pre-med and then followed that into Yale med school. She had graduated from there and did her residency in Arizona she know was a fully certified OBGYN and she even specialized in a few things. As soon as her residency was over she'd kissed her mother goodbye and called La Push and Forks she'd work mainly in La Push but be on call for both hospital's this was her dream her goal and it was finally coming true.

Both hospitals had been grateful to get her. They knew she could have gone anywhere and her credentials were impeccable. So here she was once again on the road into Forks. She'd called her father up and he'd said she could stay with him until she found a place. She pulled into the drive way of her childhood home and looked at it nothing seemed to have changed. She smiled as her father came out the door.

"Hello Bells. "He hugged her. "Its good to have you back."

"It's good to be back daddy." She smiled and hugged him back. He carried her stuff into the house and she got settled.

"I'm really proud of you Dr. Swan," Charlie beamed at his daughter. He knew how hard Sarah's death had been on his baby girl and he was so proud that she'd taken a tragedy like that and turned it into something positive.

"Thanks Dad," she hugged him again and grabbed her keys. "I need to go get set up at Forks general and then I'm headed down to La Push to get settled in there." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back late."

He nodded as he watched her go. She slide into her car and made her way to the hospital. After getting everything settled for her to start work she made her way down towards La Push her heart was pounding her hands were sweating and she started to have flashbacks. She passed the diner. She passed a mechanics shop that had a sign over it reading Jacob Black Mechanics. She smiled she still talked to Jacob almost daily so even though she hadn't been in Washington in fourteen years. She still knew that Sam and Leah were married that Leah was pregnant and that Rachel was married to Paul and Jacob had opened a mechanics shop she'd heard about Billy's accident when she was sixteen and she'd almost rushed back then but she didn't should couldn't the pain was still too fresh at that time. Then Harry Clearwater had died when she was seventeen she hadn't gone back then either but Leah had come to her. Leah had stayed with Bella and Renee for a month after her father's death. Leah's pregnancy was the reason Bella had rushed to get her residency done and get to La push. Leah would now be six weeks along and Bella's first order of business was to get her in for a full work up.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked through the tiny halls. She found the doctor in charge. "Hello Dr. Emerson," she held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Swan."

"Oh Dr. Swan," he took her hand. "We are so happy to have you here you have no idea.

"It's my pleasure Dr. Emerson." She followed him down the hall and she filled out her paperwork got her schedule and collected a beeper. She was determined to be on call 24/7. She left the hospital and made her way to Billy's house. The flash back getting more vivid as she got closer to the house she'd spent so much of her first fourteen years. She pulled into the driveway and looked at the house. She parked her car and got out the gravel crunching under her feet. She made her way up the porch and she knocked on the door. Tears stung her eyes and she wanted to bolt but she had to do this had to go in there she wanted to see Billy.

"Come in," she heard his gruff voice through the wood and she turned the handle letting herself into the house she felt like she'd once again stepped back into time, she couldn't look over at the kitchen. If she did she was almost sure she'd still see a crimson pool of blood there. So instead she focused on the man in front of her. Sitting in his wheel chair.

"Hello Billy," she smiled at him as tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Bella," he breathed. "Oh Bella is it really you,"

"Its really me she leaned over and hugged the older man who was like a second father to her.

"Oh Bella honey you don't know how good it is to see you, sweet girl they pulled away from each other and he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. He wheeled back into the living room and she sat on the couch.

"its good to see you to Billy," she squeezed his hand and smiled over at him.

"So you're a doctor I see does that mean I have to call you Dr. Swan now," he joked.

"Never Billy I'll always be Bella to you,"

"Bella…" he stopped seeming not to be able to get the words out. She waited patiently for him. "I'm so proud of you and I know you could go anywhere and practice medicine," she started to speak and he held his hand up to stop her. "No I know you can but I also know that your trying to atone for something that wasn't your fault. Bella Sarah's death wasn't your fault, I love that you want to help other women but you have to stop punishing yourself. You couldn't have done anything and as proud as I am of you, you pushed yourself so hard and I heard rumor your on call 24/7 please Bella for me take care of yourself," he pleaded. "I can't lose you to and neither can Jake or Leah,"

Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. "Ok Billy," she breathed "I promise."

Just then the door opened and they heard a voice. "Hey dad I'm home who's care is in the driveway?" Jacob had pulled in and noticed a strange car in parked next to the old truck he had he was curious as to who could be here. He walked through the door and saw here sitting there next to his father Bella. He hadn't seen her in fourteen years not since the day after his mothers funeral.

"Bella," he breathed her face looked up at him and there gazes locked the world seemed to stand still for both of them he noticed the tears in her eyes and wanted to kiss them away. She noticed the pained and joyful look on his face and wanted to hold him tight.

Billy watched this with interest what he'd always known would happen had finally came to pass. Jacob had imprinted on Bella. This was even more proof in his eyes that Bella belonged there with them.

A/N I hope you liked this story if you did please review. Reviews are the only way I know you like and want me to continue. Please no flames obviously if you haven't caught it Emily isn't in this story I've always had a rather soft spot for Leah and Sam for some reason I never really took to Emily LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

She felt like her whole world had come together the moment she looked into his eyes. "Jacob" she flew off the couch and found herself enveloped in his strong arms. His body pressed to hers. She could feel nothing but warmth and safety from her spot encircled within his arms.

"Bella," he breathed he'd imprinted he'd walked into that room and took one look at his childhood best friend and after ten years of being a wolf after watching his pack brothers imprint one after another he finally felt whole. She pulled from his embrace and stared into his eyes.

"Its been to long Jake," she whispered and the words falling from her lips were like a cool drink of water to him.

"It has bells it really has." He held her away from him so he could look at her. "You've really grown up since the last time I saw you," she laughed and playfully slapped his arm, noticing the heat that was emanating off his russet body.

"Well what do you expect its been fourteen years,"

"Yes fourteen years and you return to us a Dr. I always told you you'd make it."

"Yes you did," she whispered even if she hadn't seen him in person Jacob Black had always been her sounding board no matter what time of night or day he was always there for her to call. Her figurative shoulder to cry on. Distance had only separated them physically not emotionally.

She looked back over at Billy who was looking at her with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Why don't you two come sit down next to me," he motioned to the couch and Bella grabbed Jakes hand and lead him over to the seat she had just vacated.

"So I went by your shop on my way through today, I'm so proud." Bella looked over and beamed at Jacob.

"We all are," Billy smiled with pride he felt bad that his son and his pack brothers couldn't leave the reservation because they were needed as protection which meant they couldn't go away to college. Through lots of dedication and sweat Jacob had got his own business running offering jobs to all of the others. People who knew about the pack joked it should be called the Pack Mechanics.

"So have you gotten all settled in Bells?" Jake queried.

"Yeah," Bella pointed down to her beeper, I filled out everything for both Forks and La Push and I'm ready to get to business.

"Jake tell this girl she can't be on call 24/7 Billy shook his head.

"Bella," he turned to her and could see the ghost of the past lingering with in her chocolate orbs. "You can't save everybody you know that right?" he rubbed circles on her hand.

"I realize that Jacob," her tone was slightly waspish. "I came here for a purpose though and I'm not going to let the women in my car down no one else is going to die needlessly at least not in Forks or La Push." Her chest was heaving with the fervor behind her words. Sarah Black wasn't the only women in the vicinity that had died because of lack of proper care she knew the stats from before Sarah's death and she'd keep an eye on the stats after the numbers were grim and it sickened her. Sickened her that other doctors couldn't be bothered to come to the smaller towns were they could be so much help.

"Bella, Bella," Jake brushed his hand across her face trying to get her attention. She looked at him feeling an instant calming effect overcome her when her eyes landed on his. "You can't save everyone I love what your trying to do and I commend you highly and I appreciate it more then I'll ever be able to say, but if you take responsibility for every pregnant women you'll kill yourself emotionally you can't save everyone no matter how hard you try. "

"I know," she whispered her eyes lowered to the floor, but I can't let any more children lose a parent another husband loose a wife not if I can help it," Jacob pulled her into his warm embrace soothing her. He loved and hated her caring loving heart all at once in that moment.

"It will be ok, Bells." He whispered stroking her chestnut hair. She began to wonder why she felt so complete in Jacob's arms but put it off to him being her best friend her rock in the storm that was life. Jacob had always prayed to find his imprint and he'd sometimes wondered what would happen when he saw Bella again for the first time, he'd sometimes hoped that she'd be his imprint, but the fact that it was reality that amazed him.

"Billy watched the two of them, he smiled softly Bella had always been like a daughter to him but to watch his son hold her sooth her it warmed his heart. He'd seen the imprint happen and he'd felt a flood of gratitude to the fates for giving this family Bella. This girl who had devoted her life to helping others so families didn't have to go through the pain and suffering his family had endured. He thought he couldn't love her anymore but seeing his son and her now he knew he was wrong that girl now officially had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Oh my God Bella," Everyone looked up to see Leah practically jumping up in down in the door way Sam chuckling behind her. Leah squealed and ran to her best friend the girl she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. "Your back," she engulfed her in a hug, noticing Jacob and Bella's close proximity to each other so squealed again. "oh my god this is perfect so perfect."

"What's perfect Leah," Bella looked at her best female friend perplexed.

"She means it's perfect that your home, Dr. Swan." Sam quickly covered his wives tracks earning him a grateful look from Jacob.

"Oh, Sam I'd get up to hug you but I seem to have someone attached to me at the moment or make that two someone's" she glanced between Jacob and Leah. "And don't call me Dr. Swan it's just Bella.

"Bella it's great to have you back he smiled not even trying to disengage his wife from her best friend. So their Alpha had imprinted and to Isabella Swan none the less. This couldn't be any more perfect he knew that Jacob and Leah would have had issue keeping it from her anyway. They more than likely would have been given special permission to tell her. Just as special permission had been granted for Charlie to know about the pack, but this just made everything so much simpler. Now Leah would have another imprint to hang out with she liked Kim but her and the others weren't the best of friends. She missed Bella and had trouble letting others close.

"Well how about a bon fire tonight?" Jacob suggested giving Sam a look that spoke volumes.

"Yea a bonfire." Leah clapped. "You'll come won't you," she turned to Bella giving her , her best puppy dog eyes.

"of course if you promise to come to the hospital tomorrow for a full exam."

"Done," Leah agreed with no fuss knowing how important this was for Bella to do for Leah's sake and for her own piece of mind.

"I'll call Charlie." Billy started to roll towards the phone,

"Me and Leah will make the food," Bella volunteered. Standing up and Leah followed her into the kitchen she wasn't aware that tonight would turn her world upside down in a way she'd never expected.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review as a side note Leah isn't and will not be a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella smiled as her and Leah worked around the kitchen getting all the food ready for the bonfire that night, she had a salad already to be tossed together and was working on the meat Hamburgers and Hotdogs easy enough she figured, Leah was working on one of her famous Cakes, Bella swore up and down that Leah should open a bakery her cakes were that good but Leah always demurred and said she only baked for fun.

They worked together seamlessly, they worked together so well that they had the food ready within two hours enough food to feed an army, "Jacob," Bella called not even turning around from the food she was making.

"Yes," Jake came into the kitchen doorway.

"We need you to carry this food down to the bonfire site," she nodded to the food plated and ready to go as she finished the last of the burgers and plated them, he nodded and took the plates Sam had followed him into the kitchen and helped him carry everything outside. Bella rewarded him with a small smile and he smiled back his heart expanding at the site of her.

The girls cleaned the kitchen as the boys carried everything down to the still unlit fire, "so you imprinted on Miss. Isabella Swan how does that feel?" Sam asked putting the plate of burgers down.

"Amazing I mean she's always been my best friend and I always wondered in the back of my mind if maybe she was my imprint I mean I hadn't imprinted on anyone else and I always had this need to be in contact with Bella even when we were little before I knew anything about wolfs or imprinting I was always around her, he turned to look of the ocean lapping at the shore line, "you know it killed me when she left, "his mind seemed to go back over the years. "I understood why she did, but I'd lost my mother and then I lost my best friend, and I mean sure Leah was still around but you remember what Leah was like after Bells left she withdrew within herself it was almost like everyone drew in on themselves and I felt like I didn't have anywhere to turn, then dad got into his accident and I had to move on get out of the emotional cloud that surrounded me and I was hard man it really was but even if I didn't have Bella by my side physically I always felt I had her there emotionally only a phone call way no matter what time day or night I knew she'd answer."

Sam nodded he remembered the days and weeks after Sarah's death the death that almost seemed to rip the reservation apart. He remembered that he phased only three weeks after that fateful day and he had imprinted on a young Leah, normally the elders would have guided him through the transition but at that moment everyone was gathering around a devastated Black family and Bella had fled the state of Washington punching a whole in the fabric of La Push as much as Sarah's death had. "What do you think Rachel will say," I asked thinking about one of Jacob's twins sisters the one that had moved back to La push to live and imprinted on Paul Young, his other twin Rebecca was still in Hawaii she'd refused to come back after leaving at eighteen and was married with two kids calling every few months but with no idea what was going on in La Push.

Jacob sighed and looked at his friend and pack brother, "All I can say is I'm glad it Rach and not Becky," Sam chuckled as memories resurfaced in his mind of how much Rebecca Black and Isabella Swan used to hate each other.

"Ah yes I can see why," Sam chuckled again at the memory of Bella slapping Becca surfaced in his mind.

"Ok boys what's so funny we want in on the joke," Bella and Leah came down towards them carrying jugs of Lemonade.

"Sorry we were just remembering the time Rebecca insulted you and Leah and you slapped the smug smile off her face," with that Sam was laughing again and Bella's face had went a bright red color.

"Yes well anyway," she stuttered placing the jugs down as she turned back around to get Billy from the house causing all her friends to laugh at the look on her face. She was back with Billy in only a few minutes and dusk started to settle as Sam lite the fire. Charlie's police cruiser parked on the beach and he got out looking around.

"So I heard there's a bonfire tonight, he knew the significance of this, may I ask why there is a bonfire? His eyes skidded over to Bella and then scanned the surroundings finally landing on Jacob who looked nervous but had his eyes glued to Bella.

"Well sir we though Bella should hear the legends.

"I've heard the legends before Jake" she reminded him.

"Not like this you haven't and Charlie smiled. This was perfect his baby girl was imprinted on by his best friends son he couldn't think of anything better.

"Well I'm happy Bella will hear it from you," he smiled and Jake caught the meaning behind the older man's words relaxing knowing Charlie wasn't going to kill him.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Bella looked over at all the food wondering who all would eat it.

"We're waiting on Seth his girlfriend Noelle , Sue," at this Jacob noticed Charlie's cheeks brighten and he held back a laugh. " Embry, his girlfriend Lydia, Collin and his girl Maggie, Quill and his girl Claire, Paul and Rachel Jared and his girlfriend Kim and the rest of the elders. " Jacob told her and Bella nodded as people started to walk towards the smell of food and the site of the glowing fire, she smiled as people started to pile there plates high with the food her and Leah had prepared, looking around she didn't realize this was now her family and tonight she'd find out things she never expected.

A/N thanks for the reviews. Please review next up the actual bonfire and she meets everyone ok in this Claire is eighteen.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

The smoke wafted through the starry velvety night, Bella watched it waft into the air and blow away on the breeze. She was sitting close to Jacob but still apart from him as she listened to one old tribal story after another pour from the elder's lips. The stories she'd grown up on the stories she'd cherished and used to chase away the nightmares all those years. She'd repeat the stories to chase the demons out of her head and heart. To oblivate the blood from in front of eyes to drive out the screams. Her hand rested on the pager at her side.

"Now we are going to talk about the Quileute werewolf's and the cold one's," a spark seemed to frisser through his voice and something in Bella made her listen closely as she sensed the tenseness that invaded the air around her she looked over at Jacob and then over at Sam and Leah everyone seemed to hold their breath on the summer night.

Bella listened once again as Billy told the story of the wolfs turning the story so life like she could almost see it in front of her eyes. She was so enthralled she barely noticed that the story had come to an end and everyone was now looking at her steadily. She only came to the real world away from the specters of the past where men roamed around killing vampires when she felt Jacob's hot hand encompass her much cooler one.

"Bella," her name came off his lips in a tiny whisper, Jacob watched her his eyes held fear his hand held her cool one, he breathed deeply and steeled himself to tell her the secret he'd held onto for 10 years. He told Bella everything there wasn't a secret that separated them, none but this one this one that was so pivotal to their lives and the lives of everyone that surrounded them.

Bella looked at him, she could see something and she couldn't tell what, she squeezed his hand, "Jake what is it please tell me," she pleaded and he swallowed his fear his eyes locked to hers. He took a deep breath and looked behind him at all of the faces staring intently back at the pair.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you, you see.. the thing is… well…" he stumbled over his words not sure how to start with his story.

"What is it Jakey are you going to tell me you're a wolf," Bella joked throwing her head back and laughing.

Jacob froze his wide eyes looking up into her face; she froze when she looked into his eyes and heard an audible gasp from one of the girls she wasn't sure which one it was at that moment.

"Holeyshit you're really going to tell me you're a wolf aren't you?" she was feeling light headed.

"Well," he licked his lips and her eyes were trained to them, "Yes all the you younger guys are,"

"And you never thought to tell me before this," Bella screeched hitting Jacob's upper arm and standing up looking around the circle of people that the bonfire consisted of. "You all knew didn't you?" when no one spoke she turned away and started to leave feeling betrayed and not wanting to look at anyone at that moment.

She felt two arms coming around her, "Jacob Black you better let me go oh so help me god I'm going to kill you," she growled turning around and glaring daggers at him, his arms dropped to his side as she stood in front of him, "Why now, after all of this time why are you telling me." She demanded her head whirling with all of the thoughts that were running through her mind.

His heart was beating wildly he looked at the anger flashing in her usually warm chocolate eyes he'd watched her try to walk out of his life and he'd panicked. "Bella Please sit please I'm begging you," she wouldn't let him touch her but she did sit as far away from everyone else as possible turning to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm waiting," she snapped, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She looked at him and saw the sadness flashing in his eyes and she wanted to reach out and hold him and sooth him but her heart was shattered at her feet and she couldn't put it back together yet not even to see him smile.

"Well for one I couldn't tell you Bella the tribe holds me to secrecy," she snapped her eyes to her father and gestured wildly to him.

"He knows,"

"Well yes," Jacob ran his fingers with his hair, but we got special permission to tell him and Bella come one its not something you say over the phone you don't just say hey guess what I change into a werewolf ," his voice was tight his words tiny his body vibrating his voice pleading.

Her eyes still slashed across him with fire, "Why now then what is so special about today about right now.

He bit his lip and looked across the expanse of distance she'd put between them, "Bella do you remember the part about imprinting."

He stood up and came closer to her moving slowly as not to spoke her, "Bella every female here is an imprint," he hoped she would catch the meaning behind his words.

Her eyes darted first to Leah and then to every other female in the group all the way down to the youngest Claire curled into Quill's side. Then his words caught up to her, "Everyone," she whispered.

He knelt in front of her, "Yes everyone," she absorbed the words he told her a bit of it like balm to her broken soul.

"So does that mean.." she didn't have to finish her sentence he knew what she was asking.

"Yes," he held her hands between his and she smiled a small tentative smile at first but finally it bloomed across her face as she squeezed his hand tighter. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't think she could handle another jarring experience that day. She brushed her palm against his face and leaned her forehead against his. There was silence for a few moments before she jumped up and started to pace back and forth chew on her bottom lip.

"Bells." Jacob called to her afraid she was going to run again.

"Billy," Bella rushed to the older man's side kneeling down next to him, her eyes unconsciously scanned over all the women in front of her. "Did Sarah have any problems with her pregnancy with Jacob, or was there any other miscarriage or problems before her last pregnancy." The urgency rang through her voice.

This piece of the puzzle seemed to bring something new to light and she understood that pregnancy for a imprint or women with the werewolf gene connected to their child could have an even more difficult pregnancy.

"Well yes she did have a problem with Jacob and there was a miscarriage before the twins," he said thoughtfully. Her mind was whirling

"but never with the girls,"

"no, the twins pregnancy was perfect."

"That's it," she stood up and started running towards her car.

Jacob watched her go and wondered what was revealed to her.

A/N thanks to everyone that reveled next up Bella goes into doctor's mood. She's figured something out and now she's going to be even more determined to check out Leah. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

"Where the hell did she just go," Sam asked as everyone watched her drive away so fast that they were afraid she would get pulled over and ticketed if her father wasn't the chief of police.

"I have no idea," Jacob looked perplexed.

Bella felt her mind whirling with all the new information that she'd just gained she pulled into La push hospital shutting off her car and locking it she ran into the hospital. She stopped at the reception desk where a young lady was sitting. "Excuse me I'm DR. Swan I need you to pull Sarah Blacks old medical records along with those of Sue Clearwater." The young women looked up at her.

"Well I can give you Mrs. Blacks but I need Mrs. Clearwater's permission to hand over her records."

"One second." Bella held up her hand and pulled her phone out of her pocket going around the corner. She quickly punched in Leah's number and hoped no one had left the bonfire yet. She held the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing.

Leah was sitting around the low burning fire wrapped in Sam's arms when she heard her phone ringing she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced down at the screen at the name Bella. "Bells what is it, where are you?" everyone turned to look at her when they heard was on the phone.

"I'm fine Leah I need to talk to your mom is she there?"

"yeah," Leah turned towards her mother and held out the phone, "Bella wants to talk to you." Confusion covered her face.

Sue took the phone from her daughter. "Bella darling what can I do for you?"

"Sue, I need your permission to gain access to your medical records I need to look through them and then I'd like to have a privet word with you."

Sue knew what she was trying to figure out so she gave her the permission she was seeking. Bella breathed a sigh of relief before handing the phone over to the receptionist so Sue could give her permission it should have been more difficult but in the long run everyone had already known Sue would give Bella the permission she needed to obtain the records she was seeking. Bella gathered the records in her arms and went to the office she'd been assigned unlocking the door she sat down and opened the first file she knew there would be other files she would need to obtain but for now she would look through these two and try and figure out if she was right in what she was now thinking. She spent hours skimming over old paper work her eyes growing heavy with the fatigue of the day. She didn't know when but sometime in the night she fell asleep, her head resting on the hard surface of her desk.

Jacob had been frantic all night no one heard from Bella after she'd called Leah's phone and she had never returned home. He paced restlessly for hours before giving up and grabbing his keys heading towards the hospital. "Dad I'll be back later." He called over his shoulder not waiting for an answer he got into his car and drove away. The first place he looked was the hospital in La Push he was sure that was where she was at least he hoped against everything that that was where she was, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her car in the parking lot. He shut off his car and headed across the pavement towards the entrance. He found the smiling receptionist at her desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Dr. Swan was around," the receptionist gave Jacob a blank stare."

"I'm sorry sir I've never heard of a Dr. Swan." Finally he caught sight of a Dr. He did know.

"Dr. Emerson," he called out to the older man.

Lewis Emerson stopped and smiled at the younger man, "What can I do for you Jake."

"I was just wondering if Dr. Swan was around her cars in the parking lot and everyone is worried because she didn't come home last night."

"Well why don't we all go and check out her office if she's anywhere that's properly it." Jacob nodded and followed Lewis down the hallway. Lewis knocked at the closed door but when he didn't get any answer he pushed it open. They both stood in the doorway watching the sleeping Bella files spread out around her.

"Thank you Dr. Emerson I can take it from here." Jacob said quietly, Lewis nodded and headed off to do his rounds. Jacob walked into the room and knelt down beside Bella, he laid his hand on her shoulder gently. "Bella, Bella dear." He called out softly.

Bella felt something, and she thought she heard something to, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh Jacob, what are you doing here?" she tried to get the fog to clear from her mind.

"Well you didn't come home last night and everyone was getting worried so I came to look for you." She glanced over at the clock and started at the time." She sat straight up and started to collect her files. She looked around frantically for her cell phone.

"I have to call Leah its urgent," all the information she'd gathered the night before crammed her head, she knew why Sarah had miss carried she knew how to stop it and she had to make sure Leah wouldn't be effected.

"Whoa your phone is right here." Jacob handed the phone over and watched as Bella frantically punched in the numbers bouncing with nerves as it rang through.

"Hello," Leah yawned as she answered the phone well glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"Leah, I need you to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Why, Bella what's wrong."

"I've looked through Sarah's files I've looked through Sue's, I'm sure if I looked through the mothers of the rest of the Pack I would see the same thing, I need you in here now I know what to do."

"Ok Bella I'll be there," Leah knew it was urgent and she was willing to put her life in her baby's life in her best friends competent hands.

"Bella what's going on?" Jacob stood back and watched her.

"Jake it wasn't an ectopic pregnancy at all, I've read these files something about the boys in the wolf line something about their genes causes miscarriage and heavy bleeding during pregnancy. Somehow all the mothers seem to be able to carry one boy sometimes two in the case of Brady and Collin but in their case they where twins but something about the second male pregnancy affects the mothers body worse causing her to fight it to miscarry for sure at a certain point and I know how to figure it out, I know how to stop it from happening but it will only effect Leah if she's carrying a boy and well she's only 6 weeks along I know how to find out."

"Why? Why does it effect them like that?"

"I'm not sure right now, It may have something to do with not making the pack to big, it may have also affected your mother worse than it did everyone else because fate didn't want two brothers fighting for the Alpha position. Male pregnancy's are harder on the body your mother had went through your twins sisters then your's she couldn't handle another one."

Jacob walked towards her and held her close, "Bella relax, you can't help anyone if you send yourself into a panic attack." He rubbed her arms as they waited for Leah to show up at the office, Bella got everything around hoping against hope that she would get this right that her friend would be ok that they all would be ok.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed. Next up Leah comes and has her appointment Jacob talks to Sam and maybe we'll see some other pack members.


End file.
